Ha Yuri Zahard/History
|first_appearance = Vol.1 Chapter 2 |last_appearance = }} History Yuri is the great-granddaughter of the Great Family Head Ha Yurin. The blood of the Ha Family runs very strong through her veins, so much that it is said that Yuri and Yurin are identical in appearance. This is why Yuri's sobriquet is "Black Snakehead", in reference to her elder. By climbing the Tower and becoming a Ranker within 200 years and by becoming a High Ranker within 100 years after becoming a Ranker, the genius Fisherman Yuri Zahard had her ability recognised as a prodigy, even among the Zahard's Princesses and was bestowed with a 13 Month Series. In the last 500 years, she was the only Princess to become a chosen Princess and to receive a 13 Month Series. And it seems the Black March was awarded to her not too long before the events in Volume 1, Chapter 2. Despite her Ranking compared to other Princesses, she has been revealed to be one of Zahard's favoured daughters, second only to Adori, due to her rapidly rising ranking, popularity in the Tower and her performance in recent duties concerning the 13 Month Series. ''Tower of God: Part 1 When she heard an Irregular had come into the Tower, she immediately went down to Headon's Floor with Evan Edrok and had a dramatic meeting with Baam. She decided that he did not seem that powerful, and criticized Headon for giving him a tough test. When Headon said he would not change the test, but was willing to bend the rule a little, she chose to lend Baam the Black March so that he had a fighting chance in the test. When Baam disappeared with Black March after popping the Ball, she organized a team of Rankers to invade Evankhell's Floor and to find Baam and her weapon. She was later seen with her newly formed team of Rankers making their debut. Her team was seen resting on the corpse of some gargantuan monster. She seemed increasingly annoyed with how long it was taking to get to the Second Floor. In the Submerged Fish Test, she finally found the Regulars in their current testing location, and stumbled upon Ship Leesoo, asking him for directions. She eventually found and witnessed Ren attacking Androssi and Anak. She interrupted the slaughter, pelting Ren with stones from the shadows before she made yet another dramatic entrance, confidently introducing herself as the "two ugly idiots' 'older sister'". Having struck fear and excitement in Ren's heart, Ren shortly stuttered and seemed a little off-balanced by the appearance of such an unexpected threat. Realising the situation and trying to make the best of it, Ren quickly stated that as a RED unit, he had to carry out his mission in the name of Zahard. Yuri threatened that she would kill him if he didn't back off, to which Ren tried to suppress his excited murderous urges and failed. He set loose dozens of Shinheuh which she dispatched within the blink of an eye. Saying that it was now self-defence she attempted to strike him down. However she was prevented from finishing him off, by Evan, as it would become complicated. She instead picked up her Black March and, as she seemed to walk away without further ado, she gave Kurudan the signal to kill Ren. In the container "Yuga's" last moments, Ren described Yuri as truly fearsome, but then immediately (but shortly) as he said in its own death (at least the container's), he released the Bull in order to make sure of Baam's one. Yuri, over pissed from this news, decided to destroy the entire arena and end what she felt was a ridiculous test. As Yu Han Sung tried to intervene, Yuri mentioned she would kill him once she is done with the arena (to the unease of the target). Evan told her to stop, telling her this was a test set by the Guardian of the Floor himself, and this was all part of his plan. Yuri then asked Androssi whether Baam could face the Bull or not, to which she confidently replied he could, as the climbing Princess promised to go on a date with him once he returned. A little unsettled by all the information, Yuri finally decided to give in, calling out to Leesoo to give a message to Baam, consisting of a one winged Wingtree symbol and the advice to go to the 77th Floor as "Urek Mazino is waiting". She then proceeded by taking the Green April, much to Anak's dismay, but promising to give it back once her "niece" was strong enough to "bear its burden", and come back looking for it... with Baam. She then left the scene, disappearing into the shadows. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Return of the Prince In Zahard's 5th Floating Castle, Yuri was on her way to meet her sister Repellista Zahard. As she was complaining about the bothering etiquette to Alumik Edrok, she met another chosen princess, the extremely haughty Koon Maschenny Zahard. They had then a brief exchange of praises and taunts over the 13 Month Series weapons they both have in their possession. After this, Alumik candidly stated that they get along so well and offered to make tea. Maschenny bluntly refused and made another comment that due to her sister's youth, the latter should rather have a sweet hot chocolate, right before her (intended dramatic) leave. Yuri then proceeded on to Repellista's room, where she asked for help in finding Baam back, giving the reason that he is "a total hotty". Repellista accepted, at the condition that Yuri would find an object of value for her in return. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Hell Train'' Revolution Road Yuri and Evan arrived at Repellista Zahard's vacation house where they were greeted by royal guards outside. With the guards refusing to listen to her commands or permit her to pass peacefully, Yuri went on the offensive and immediately proceeded to fight them all, defeating them in a matter of seconds. She then jumped into Repellista's room through her window and wrestled her sister for giving her such a welcoming. Repellista then told her that she had found the boy she was looking for and to get to him she would have to get on the Hell Express. Yuri retorted that she couldn't just get on due to it being for Regulars but Repellista replied that she would find a way before giving her an Express Ticket. Yuri then left and dragged Evan away before leaving Repellista's vacation house. On their way, Yuri confirmed to Evan that Baam was alive and she was going to find him. A Month Having forcibly boarded the train as it was warping to the next Floors, Yuri grumbled that it would take forever to find Baam with the pathways constantly shifting and berated Evan for not being able to help. The Dallar Show After the appearance of Hoaqin's final clone, Yuri decided that the train conductor, FUG Ranker Pedro, had abused his power. Revealing that her and Evan's 3D glasses recorded and processed evidence of his crime to the Tower's authorities via Repellista Zahard's Opera, Yuri prepared to engage Pedro in combat, stating that she would first "smash him to bits" and then make him reveal Baam's location. Navigation es:Ha Yuri Zahard/Historia Category:History